


TTSS Files: Team Decay.

by AntiSkeletalOfTTSS



Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS/pseuds/AntiSkeletalOfTTSS
Summary: This story is about a previous group that were against The TTSS, Even some now being Current TTSS members.
Relationships: Anti/Lotus Virus/Rurik Circuit/Goth Frame/Palette Cray/Crisis





	TTSS Files: Team Decay.

This is a place holder for a future TTSS Files story, Please be patient. Thanks!

Written by Monotone, Decay, And Mirage.


End file.
